He Saved Us
by iloverob32
Summary: This is a missing scene from episode 1x11. Mary and Bash come out from hiding in Agnes' grain closet and Mary takes care of Bash's wound. This is my first fanfic ever. My first time ever writing anything for pleasure. I just couldn't get this scene out of my head. A great big thank you to Bashful Masher for the idea!


We came out of the closet, stepping over the grain that had spilled. The four of us looked at each other in relief. Bash was initially behind me in the closet, but when that sword came through the slit in the door, we both sucked in an inaudible breath. He then turned us both so we would both be further away from the door and put his hands loosely on my shoulders. The sword had come through the slit again this time hitting his arm. He cringed quietly in pain and I sucked in another breath. I just knew it was over. They have found us. But Bash's quick thinking saved us all by knocking that bag of grain over. How the soldier never saw the blood on his sword, we'll never know.

"That was too close. Is everyone all right?" Bash says, breaking the silence. He looks at Agnes and the child first and then to me. He is holding my upper arms in almost a death grip, but yet so gentle, while searching my eyes for truth. I am in shock, not quite sure what to think. I may be trembling and that is why he is holding me tight.

"We are fine, sir. Are you two alright?" Agnes questions.

He finally turns away from my shocked expression and replies to her "I am uninjured as well. Mary?"

He is lying. Why is he lying? I saw the sword. I know what it did to his arm. Believe me, I know that he saved me. He saved all of us.

Gently shaking me out of my confusion, "Mary?" I am looking at his arm now as Agnes notices at the same time.

"Sir, your arm! Let me get a cloth to clean and wrap your arm." She doesn't question his lying to her. She is scurrying around looking in cupboards and drawers, presumably looking for the cloth. I am still unable to speak.

He pulls me to his chest and holds my head under his chin, saying my name over and over as if it were the most precious word he had ever heard. My arms wrap around his waist as I grip his outercoat. I let out a breath and then breathe him in. He saved us. I am not going to cry. I am a queen. I steel myself and pull away. He is looking at me with those mesmerizing eyes of his. His adoration gives me courage. I think I am finally able to speak without trembling.

"Thank you, Sebastian, for saving all of us." I say loud enough for Agnes to hear. She is still rummaging, still unable to find anything suitable. Quietly, I whisper, "Let me see your arm."

"Really, Mary, it is nothing," he replies gently shaking his head, always downplaying his injuries.

I give him a look to let him know I know he is lying. I can see the blood soaking his cloak and jacket.

Agnes finds two cloths and hands them to me; one is damp to clean the wound and the other dry to place over the injury "I am afraid I have no salve to put on your wound, sir."

"That is alright. We will make do. Thank you," I reply, smiling gently. I turn to Bash and without thinking, "Take off your shirt."

Realizing what I said, I blush and stammer. He is smirking. "I-I mean, um, you know what I mean. Please remove your cloak and overshirt and roll up your shirtsleeve." I can't even look at him, which is going to make dressing his arm very difficult. My eyes are glued to the floor as he takes my hand with the cloths and whispers, "It's okay, Mary." That really didn't help either. I can't think when he says my name. I really can't think when I look in his eyes. I will just have to keep my eyes focused on his arm. I am suddenly aware of the banging of pots and pans. Agnes is apparently preparing a meal, leaving us alone at the dining table.

I am now seated at the table pretending not to watch while Bash is taking off his cloak and over shirt. He has his back to me and oh how his muscles tense and move underneath his flimsy undershirt! He is now rolling up his sleeve and I can see the wound. He might have caught me peeking and admiring, because he is smiling at me. I am sure I am blushing once again.

The bleeding has mostly stopped by now. His look changes to one of intensity and trust as he gently lays his forearm in my open hand and sits down opposite me. I look away from his piercing gaze as I begin to wipe the wound with the damp cloth as Bash lets out a little hiss. I can now see that his wound is not that deep. We finish in silence, each not knowing what to say. I place the other cloth gently around his forearm and tie it off.

"There now, all done"

Looking up at me, he says, "Thank you for taking care of me. I could have done it myself, but it is always better when a woman dresses your wounds." He says this with such sincerity, I nearly miss the cheekiness. I know I am blushing, again.

"You are most welcome, Sebastian." I say as I recover from his words.

Agnes bring us drinks to the table and begins recounting Catherine's history.


End file.
